fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Slayer Magic
Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) is a form of Lost Magic used by Dragon Slayers. Description Dragon Slayer Magic is a branch of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform the physiology of their body into that of a Dragon. As a result, the user of such a Magic can transform their body into the element they control, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 70-71 They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. A Dragon Slayer, however, cannot consume the element that they themselves produce, and any and all elements must be consumed through the mouth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 59-62 It is known, however, that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 15-20 There are two ways one can learn learn Dragon Slayer Magic. Through the first way, one must be taught by an actual Dragon. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as First Generation Dragon Slayers. Through the second way, one must have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as Second Generation Dragon Slayers. There exists, however, a combination of the above two methods: ones who both learned their Dragon Slayer Magic by receiving the teachings of a Dragon and by having Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned how perform Dragon Slayer Magic by utilizing both methods are referred to as Third Generation Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 18-19 Dragon Force is the final, ultimate state that a Dragon Slayer can attain. When one activates Dragon Force, their skin becomes scaly, akin to that of an actual Dragon's. The exception to this conceived notion are the Third Generation Dragon Slayers, who, instead of having scales appear on their bodies, have scale-esque designs instead. The exact conditions required for a First Generation Dragon Slayer to achieve Dragon Force are currently unknown. Natsu Dragneel, however, has achieved this state at least twice: once after eating Etherion-infused Lacrima,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 3-17 and again after consuming Jellal's Golden Flame of Rebuke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 18-19 Second Generation Dragon Slayers seemingly enter Dragon Force when they make use of their respective Dragon Slayer Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 15 though this is not always the case.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 8 Third Generation Dragon Slayers, however, can activate Dragon Force of their own free will.Fairy Tail Chapter 294: Pages 36-37 History This form of Magic was born over four hundred years ago during the Dragon Civil War. The war that has been in a stalemate condition which scarred the land so badly, made the Dragons that supported co-existence between humans and dragons came up with a strategy wherein they taught humans Magic and were asked to join the war against the opposition faction. The war that has been in stalemate began to favor the faction that supported co-existance. However there was a miscalculation that the Dragons had not predicted, the humans became corrupted by their Magic that they learned and started to slay all of the dragons from both factions, thus earning them the name "Dragon Slayers".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 13-16 Styles First Generation Dragon Slayer Magic used by those who have been personally taught by a Dragon. PowerofDragonSlayer.png|link=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic|Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Gaz1.JPG|link=Iron Dragon Slayer Magic|Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Wendy Sky Magic.jpg|link=Sky Dragon Slayer Magic|Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Second Generation Dragon Slayer Magic used by those who have solely had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body. Laxus Fury.jpg|link=Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic|Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Cobraeatspoison.jpg|link=Poison Dragon Slayer Magic|Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Third Generation Dragon Slayer Magic used by those who have both been taught by a Dragon and had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body. Charging up Holy Nova.jpg|link=White Dragon Slayer Magic|White Dragon Slayer Magic The Shadow.PNG|link=Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic|Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Dual Element Dragon Mode Though unusual, few Dragon Slayers have obtained the ability to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and enabling them to utilize the properties of both, as well as increase their already destructive abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 15-20 The increase of power they gain from this is approximately equal to entering Dragon Force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Page 2 The only two known Dragon Slayers capable of using this ability belonged to the First Generation, and were capable of doing so by consuming another Dragon Slayer's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 19-22 Natsu With Lightning Absorbed Anime.jpg|link=Lightning Flame Dragon Mode|Lightning Flame Dragon Mode Iron Shadow Dragon mode.png|link=Iron Shadow Dragon Mode|Iron Shadow Dragon Mode Combined Spells Fire and Iron Roar.jpg|link=Fire and Iron Dragon's Roar|Fire and Iron Dragon's Roar (Unnamed) Fire and Iron Blazing Club.jpg|link=Fire and Iron Dragon's Blazing Club|Fire and Iron Dragon's Blazing Club (Unnamed) Fire Iron Sky Roar.JPG|link=Fire, Iron and Sky Dragon's Roar|Fire, Iron and Sky Dragon's Roar (Unnamed) Dragon Blade Edge.JPG|link=Dragon's Blade Edge|Dragon's Blade Edge Seienryu Senga.jpg|link=Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang|Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang References Navigation Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic